A Winter Without snow
by ultimatewildcat
Summary: Jack Frost has been changed from the happy go lucky guardian to an ice cold hearted being. But how did this happen? Who changed him into this monster? How do the other guardians feel and act? And will our happy go lucky guardian ever come back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: A Evil Returns

I do not own Rise of the Guardians

It was a nice winter's day Jack frost was creating frost and having fun while doing it.

"Wind take me home!" Jack yelled to the wind.

Then Jack Frost was picked up by the wind and was carried to his home town. It was winter there too he sow his friend Jamie. It had only been five months since the fight with Pitch Black. He was going to see Jamie again. He couldn't wait.

When Jack Frost looked up to the sky and sow lights dancing in the sky. He knew what that meant. He had to go to the North Pole to meet the other guardians because the children were in danger.

"Wind take me to the North Pole!" Jack yelled to the wind again.

His meeting with Jamie would have to wait. Guardian duties come first.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie yelled at him.

"Oh hi Jamie." Jack said in a hurry

"Hey wait what about our meeting?" Jamie asked

"Sorry I have to go-" Jack was interrupted by Jamie

"Guardian duty calls." Jamie finished. "Go I can wait."

Jack gave Jamie a nice smile. Then took off towards the North Pole. As he was getting there he was pulled out of the air and plunged to the ground. Luckily there was snow on the ground, which softened his landing.

"Hey what happened?" Jack asked himself.

He could believe that he was tossed out of the sky and wind.

He couldn't understand how he was taken out of the sky and wind and tossed onto the ground. It was something that had never happened before. He checked his hand. His staff was still there. So it couldn't be that he dropped his staff.

Then he heard a noise. He also kept seeing shadows.

"Hello, anyone there?" Jack asked

"Well hello there Jack. Long time no see." A voice said

The voice was so familiar be why.

Then he realized why it was. "No it can't be you." Jack said

Then there was a terrible evil laugh.

Well that's the first chapter. Who is the mystery character? See if you can guess. Well bye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2 What happened to him

I don't own Rise of the Guardians

The Guardians were standing the north pole lobby. They were waiting for Jack Frost.

"Where is he?" Bunny asked

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." North said.

That's when they saw a crash they ran over all worried that Jack had been tossed into the wall. But what they saw was worse that they thought. There was Jack frost standing and staring at them with cold eyes.

Tooth went up to him "Hey Jack, are you okay?" She asked

Then Jack did the unexpected. He attacked Tooth. Using his staff he made icicles come out of the ground. Tooth was able to dodge his icicles. She barely got out of the range of the icicles. All the other guardians went farther away from Jack and out of reach of his attacks. But then Jack took his staff and slammed it on the ground and a bunch of frost covered the floor. It was hard for the guardians to balance. But then Jack went away.

"I can't believe Jack Frost betrayed us." Bunny said annoyingly.

Sandy started making pictures.

"Yes Sandy, maybe it's not his fault." North said

"That didn't look like Jack." Tooth said. All the guardians looked at her as if she had two heads. "I mean like he looked at me as if he didn't even know who I was."

"Ok, this is very weird. So it looks like Jack but at the same time it doesn't look like Jack." Bunny said. "Guys, what are we dealing with here?" Bunny asked all of them.

"I don't know Bunny." North told the rabbit. "Oh no."

"What is it North?" Tooth as North.

"Without Jack there can be no winter." North explained.

"A winter without snow. I couldn't even imagine that." Bunny said

"But if there's no winter. The kids will stop believing in Jack." Tooth pointed out

Sandy made a picture in sand.

"No Sandy it could be him. He's gone. Remember." North told him.

"But he came back before he could come back again." Bunny pointed out.

"I guess you're right Bunny." Tooth said.

"So if he is back then we'll have to be careful or else Jack could get badly hurt." North said looking out a window.

All the other guardians looked out the window too.

So that's the second chapter sorry for it being short and also sorry for a long wait I've been really busy.

So who is "he"? if you want to find out keep on reading.


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness takes over

As I wake I felt a cold so cold it could have frozen Florida over in a sheet of ice. I kept trying to see. That's when I heard a voice say. "Good morning Jack it's wonderful to see that you're awake." Then he came out

"Pitch Black." I said with an edge in my voice. "How are you still alive?"

"Oh, you know you can't kill me that easily." He said in a monotone.

I ran up but then I saw bars and I realized I was in a cage. A cold damp horrid cage.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in anger.

"Oh, well as long as I have you in my clutches I can do anything I want with the human. And also if you don't make it winter anywhere then well no one will believe in you ever again. So double win." He told me.

"Why would I do anything for you Pitch?!" I shouted

"Oh, Jack is that any way to ask?" Pitch mocked. "Well if you really want to know. You've already attacked your friends."

"No I-I would ne-never do th-that ever." I said in disbelief.

I knew from how he was looking at me that he wasn't joking. I couldn't believe that I had done that. How did I not know that I did that?

That's when Pitch snapped his fingers and then I could feel a cold growing throughout by body until I thought I would freeze to death. I tried my best to fight it but the cold just got colder and colder until I could no longer fight it.

"You see Jack I can control you now. You will do what I say when I tell you to do it. You cannot disobey me ever. You will be my puppet forever and ever. I will be the most powerful being on this planet no one will be able to disobey me not even your guardian friends will be able to stand up to me!" Pitch yelled

 _No Got to fight. Cannot give in. Not now. Not ever. Use all my strength to stop this._ I was saying to myself but Pitch was right I couldn't fight it his powers have grown since we last met. That's when I heard his voice "Go and attack the guardians again. Make sure you bring me back one of them. Or else."


	4. Chapter 4: Attack on the guardians again

**Hello everyone sorry I haven't uploaded anything in awhile I have just been busy lately so I haven't had the time. But here is the next chapter in a winter without snow.**

 **I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

All the guardians were thinking where Jack could be now.

Tooth was so worried for Jacks safety because if it was him then what would he do to Jack.

Bunny was annoyed that someone would try to attack a lone guardian. Bunny didn't even think that he would do that. But it looks like he did.

North was trying to think of a way to stop this to get Jack back. But no matter how much he thought he couldn't think of a way.

Sandy was just looking out the window hoping that Jack would come back and be normal Jack not this mindless one.

They were all so concerned because the lights on the globe were already starting to go out. Without Jack to bring winter it was a green winter. There was no winter at all.

It seemed as if they couldn't do anything they have never felt this helpless in all their life and it was hard to take. Jack had helped them so much especially when Pitch attacked he made children believe in the again.

Bunny was the most upset because even when he got upset at Jack and yelled at him Jack didn't turn even when Pitch tried to turn him Jack still helped the guardians he helped Bunny when the last light was about to flicker out Jack made the child strong again.

That's when they saw something moving in fast. It had a blue shirt on and the guardians could tell right away that it was the frosty guardian they were hoping he was his normal fun loving self again.

When he got in once again he attacked them. No matter how hard he tried they couldn't beat the youngest guardian.

Jack knocked them out one at a time first it was North, next it was Bunny, then Sandy and Tooth weren't going to let themselves be knocked out. But in the end, Tooth was hardly awake.

Jack came over to Tooth and picked her up. Then all the lights went out and the world around her began to fade into nothing. Until everything was Pitch Black.

 **I hope this was long enough to make up for the time I was away. If anyone has any requests for a chapter like have a character in it, or have an idea for a chapter. Please comment it I would love to use any of your ideas for my story. So now I guess I should say bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Broken Spirit

**Well hello there. Sorry for not updating but I had a lot of writers block. Anyways I am going to try to make this a long chapter but I leave no promises when it come to this.**

 **Oh and FYI I still sadly don't own any of the movie, characters, or anything else related to it but I'll keep trying.**

So tooth woke up and saw that she was no longer with the other guardians. She wa in a dark place she could barely see. _Where am I? Why is it so dark?_ Tooth wondered.

Then she saw a dark shadow cross over top of her.

"PITCH WHERE AM I?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh, no not with that attitude. It just won't do." Pitch said calmly. "You want to know

something. I really don't understand why children feel safe under blankets? It's not like I'm gonna come in to their room and be like 'I have presicce nightmares for… Oh great she's under a blanket.'"

"Where's Jack?" Tooth said more calmly.

"Oh, he's around." Pitch answered.

Just then the entire room froze "Oh, here he comes." Pitch said.

Jack landed right in front of her. Jack glared at Tooth. "Jack please come back to the guardians." Tooth pleated

"And why should I do that?" Jack asked

"The world needs snow and it's been a winter without snow." Tooth told him. She could see how pale the winter spirit looked

"No one on this earth cares about winter." Jack told her in an icy tone.

"Yes they do." Tooth told him.

Jack looked at her and asked "Oh ya, who then? May I ask?"

"I'll show you but I need to get out of here." Tooth told him.

Jack looked and aw Pitch had his back turned. "Fine." And Jack let her out.

Jack and Tooth came to the window of a little boy. He had a sad look on hir face. Jack could tell he was singing. He leaned in closer to here the song and heard him sing:

' _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bell in the snow'_

Jack couldn't believe his ears. Had Pitch lied to him did children actually like snow. Jack kept listening:

' _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white'_

Jack couldn't listen to it anymore. Tears flowed down his face. Children did like snow. That's when Jack's mind began to clear and the darkness left.

"That's still not enough." Jack told Tooth.

"Well then come with me." Tooth said.

Then tooth brought Jack to a house of a little girl. Jack recognized the girl when ever he brings winter here he visits her. Jack even knows her name it's Lilly He heard her singing a song to:

' _Oh, hmm_

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Why can't I find you_

 _Why have you gone away'_

Jack was so heartbroken to see Lilly so sad.

' _Where is the laughter_

 _You used to bring me_

 _Why can't I hear music play_

 _My world is changing_

 _I'm rearranging_

 _Does that mean Christmas changes too'_

Jack could see the sadness in her eyes which started to bring tears to his eyes

' _Where are you Christmas_

 _Do you remember_

 _The one you used to know_

 _I'm not the same one_

 _See what the time's done_

 _Is that why you have let me go'_

That's when Jack broke and he started crying no sobbing is the right word.

"Tooth is that you?" Jack asked

"Jack, your back!" Tooth said "Excuse the rhyme."

"Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"They're back at the pole. Come'on."

Jack and Tooth went back to the pole.

The other guardians looked and saw Tooth and Jack.

Bunny hopped angerly at Jack. "What is he doing here?" Bunny said anger flowed through his voice.

"Don't worry, Jack is on our side again Bunny." Tooth said.

"Well welcome back Jack." North said.

 **Well there ye have it. The Next chapter. Jack is back yeah. But this story is lon from finnished. Pitch is still out there doing who knows what. Yes I know that was something that North said in the movie. Also right now I like to say that** **Moki Hunter** **inspired me to write this Fanfic you should check her account out her stories are awesome well time to say goodbye And good night don't let the bedbugs bite and don't let Pitch attack you. Also always believe in the guardians as long as we believe they will never fade.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmares are Back

****Hi again, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know I'm having fun making it. Also from last chapter I owned no songs. There. One last thing I'm not sure but I might add in my oc. Not in this chapter but later ones, let me know if you would like to see that.****

 **Well on to-**

 **Jack: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Me: Hope you're enjoying the story. Having fun making it. Don't own songs. Might add in oc. Nope that's it. So now on to-**

 **Jack: Do you own Rise of The Guardians?**

 **Me: 'Looks sad' No. I don't own Rise of the Guardians. 'Cries'**

Pitch turned around and sow that Jack was gone. What angered him was that Tooth was gone.

"So they're trying to get jack back are they?" Pitch said annoyed

When Pitch went out to look for Jack and Tooth he sow that Tooth had convinced Jack to turn back to his normal self. Pitch was enraged.

So Pitch went back to his lair. "I. CAN. NOT. BELIEVE. THIS. Jack is no longer under my control. How did they do that?" Pitch yelled. "I could have had everything I wanted. There could have been no Jack Frost. There could have been more fun. No more Winter."

Pitch started to wonder what he could do to stop people from believing in the Guardians. "What else can I do? Maybe no that won't do. Oh maybe no, no that won't work. Wait I have it. Jack can't use his powers, and if he can't use his power then no more Winter. No more Winter no more Jack Frost and no more fun."

Pitch then started to laugh evilly. "This is perfect. Wait the other guardians. They will intervene. I just know it. I have to get an army." Pitch then thought. "Nightmares. Yes that's it. This way I will get to make the guardians lose power before I get to fighting them."

Pitch then went into a house in the room of the child. It was a little boy. He sow the nice little dream a knight in shining armor. "Oh, isn't this nice children so innocent. I hate it." He then touched the knight and it started to transform into a nightmare.

Once it had transformed he then went to another room of a sleeping child. This time it was a girl. "So, she wants to be a Rock star. Well, all kids need to have a reality check. No Rock star performances for you." Pitch said.

After he had gotten enough Nightmares he then went back to his lair. He then started to make a plan that was fool proof. "Yes this plan will work." He then stopped. "Wait, what about the child, Jamie?" Pitch then started to go back over his plan. 'Great now this won't work anymore I have to somehow get rid of his faith and belief in the Guardians. But how?' Pitch thought. Then an idea hit him (figuratively of course) "I what just what to do." Pitch said.

Pitch then went to Jamie's house he saw the boy so peaceful. A dream of him and the Guardians being together. "Uh, this is so stupid this dream it's not like it didn't happen before. Oh, wait it did." So then Pitch touched Jamie's dream and it started to turn into a Nightmare. But it stopped. "What but how?" Pitch then realized that his belief in the Guardians was strong. It was protecting him from Pitch's nightmare. "Well then, I'll find another way. Right now I have to get rid of Jack Frost." Then a thought hit Pitch. "This will weaken Jamie's belief in the Guardians and then I will break him." Pitch then took off to look for Jack Frost.

 **Well there we go next chapter. Good By-**

 **Jack: You're forgetting something again**

 **Me: Oh yeah, like what?**

 **Jack: The things you made up**

 **Me: Oh yeah, well so you know, I don't know if Jack's staff breaks he will lose his powers I just made that up. Also I don't know if a child believes in the guardian's hard enough they will be protected from Pitch. So now good b-**

 **Jack: Can I say it?**

 **Me: Fine**

 **Jack: So now good bye**

 **Me: And always remember if you believe in the Guardians then you are also a guardian because if you believe in them they will never fade**


	7. Chapter 7: Winter is Here Again

**Hello again I'm here. I would like to let you know that I am going to try to make my stories long because I write such short chapters. I also have a lot of stories planned out. Mainly what they are about and coming up with summaries for them all. I also might write two at a time so I can go faster through them. Now so I don't have Jack Frost in here again. I do not own Rise of The Guardians. 'Falls to the ground crying'.**

Jack was out creating Winter so that the children will keep on believing in him. He was so happy that Jamie was around. Jack knew that as long as Jamie was around the guardians would not fade because nothing would stop Jamie from believing in the guardians.

"Well done here. I probably go and see Jamie before something else happens." Jack said to himself. "Wind take me home!"

So the wind started to blow harder and scooped Jack into the air. Jack flew high above the world below. He love to be so high. When he looked down he always thought to himself that everything look so small like a little village even though it was a big city. When he got home he went right to Jamie's house. Jamie was sitting there just waiting for Jack to come. Then he sow Jack in the distance Jamie got up and ran towards Jack. Jack you're here awesome.

"I promised we would hang didn't I. And as you know I keep my promises." Jack said

"Yeah, I know that." Jamie responded

"Well, What do you want to do?" Jack asked

"Why don't we get the others and have a snowball fight?" Jamie suggested

"All right" Jack agreed.

So Jamie went off to get the others and when he came back Jack was all ready for a snowball fight. So the other got ready too and when everyone was ready they started. Snowballs flew through the air they flew left and right, right and left. The snowball fight lasted all day and when they were all done the snowball fight ended. Everyone then knew that Jack had to leave, and just like the wind he was gone.

Jack knew he had to go to Canada more specifically London Ont. he had to create a nice winter there. So off he went.

As he flew through the air he started thinking of all the children waiting for a white Christmas and he knew the he could not let them down. He will never let anyone be heart broken ever again. Now that he knew how much people wanted a white Christmas he was always going to give them it.

"Kids here I come." Jack said not too loudly.

So as he landed he touched his staff to the ground and frost started to cover the ground. He sow the snow clouds starting to come in, and so he started to create frost on every blade of grass on every Sidewalk and road. All the kids started to come out of their home and sow the snow. They all looked so excited. This made Jack feel so happy to see the kids so happy. He kept going with making frost and he started to make it snow. All the snow came down and the kids ran outside with all their winter gear on. Snowball fights started, snow angles were being made, snow forts were in construction. All the kids were having so much fun.

Jack stayed there for a bit to watch them. Little did he know that he was being watched.

 **Well there you have it the next chapter. I just want to let you know that my next fanfiction is going to be a fanfiction on Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. It will have my oc in it.**

 **So just as always goodbye and don't let Pitch give you nightmares.**


	8. Chapter 8: A new villian

**Letter to readers**

 **Dear fans of my fanfiction,**

 **I am so sorry that I have been away for so long, I have had a writers block not knowing where to go with this. But as I was in the shower an idea hit me (figuratively speaking) and now here I am. So yeah.**

 **From Ultmatewildcat**

 **So as always I don't own ROTG**

As Pitch was looking for Jack he just could shake a nervous feeling off of him. He felt like there were two eyes looking at him everywhere he went.

"Jack you know it's rude to sneak up on you enemies like this." Pitch said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

But Jack Frost never came out. Pitch started to feel frightened. ' _Wait I'm supposed to frighten others not the other way around!'_ He told himself.

"So Jack I know you're there who else could be following me." Pitch said. There was still no reply. Pitch was starting to get extremely angry. "Ok Jack Frost, if that's the way you want to play it then so be it." Pitch said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Pitch attacked the shadow that he sow. But no one was there. ' _Ok now it's starting to get spooky and that's a lot coming from me the boogie man.'_ Pitch told himself.

That's when he sow a shadow fly right at him. He smirked. "Honestly Jack you need to work on your sneak attacks more." Pitch said confidently.

That's when he attacked too. But when he hit the shadow it made him fly back. Pitch landed on the ground shocked.

What stood in front of him was not Jack but a child. A child with black hair and red strips in it. She wore a black, red, and dark purple dress. On the end of her sleeves were chains with pointed meddle arrowheads. She had red eyes. She looked just like a demon.

"Hello Pitch is it. I am going to be your worst nightmare and the last thing your eyes lay upon." The mysterious girl said.

That's when Pitch started to see his worst nightmares. He silently but audibly asked "Who or what are you?" The last word he heard was:

"NIghtmare." and then there was evil laughing.

 **Well there you go. Can you believe the plot twist. A new villian who can make Pitch, Pitch Black, the boogeyman a being who striked fear in the hearts off children, be afraid himelf.**

 **I know Pitch and all but still that Pitch Black being the villian is so last season. I always tried to play within the lines of the movie until someone told me fanfictions are to be made into yours. So ya bye bye.**

 **Don't let Pitch scare you at night. Or more like don't let Nightmare scare you at night now.**


	9. Chapter 9: Guardians Meet a Nightmare

**Well hi ya I am so excited now to get this story moving. So a recap A new villain Nightmare has defeated Pitch and now we will see what she does.**

 **Also as always I am sorry to inform you I still do not own ROTG**

Jack sow the Northern light glow and flew off to the North pole. Jack reached the North Pole this time. He was quite surprised he was expecting to have another attack from Pitch, although what Jack sow was not what he was expecting.

There in front of the Guardians stood none other than himself Pitch Black.

"What are you doing here?!" Jack yelled

"Calm down Jack. He's not here to fight." Tooth told Jack.

"Don't you know what he did to me. He cannot be trusted." Jack told tooth

"I know Jack but still lets just hear him out." Tooth told him.

"Fne." Then Jack looked to Pitch. "No trying anything or else."

Jack looked at Pitch warily not sure of what to think . Jack knew how dangerous Pitch was but what was in front of him was not what he would expect. Pitch was looking extremely paranoid. Looking everywhere and anywhere.

"So why are you here?" Bunny asked.

"I-I am h-here to let you know th-that some-someone else is here a new evil she will strike fear into your hearts as she did mine." Pitch said

I was surprised I did not expect to see the bringer of nightmares so scared.

As I looked at the other guardian I could see that they were just as scared.

"Who is 'she'?" North asked Pitch

"Nightmare be careful you never know where she is." Pitch said extremely paranoid.

That's when the guardians heard a loud sound and something came rushing in. Then all the guardians heard an evil laugh.

They sow dark glowing red eyes. A evil chill making grin. And a dark evil laugh.

"It's her she's here" Pitch yelled curling up into a ball.

 **I bet you can guess who the guardians have just met. Yep none other than Nightmare herself. The one who has made Pitch Black extremely paranoid**

 **Well there you go**

 **As always be careful at night for you never know what could be hiding in the darkness. But remember the guardians will protect you.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Nightmared Story

**Hi everyone sorry for the long wait or whatever. So the guardians have met Nightmare sort of. I am so excited to write more about nightmare. So here we go.**

 **FIY Nope ROTG is not mine yet**

* * *

As Nightmare looked upon the Guardians she saw pitch. "So pitiful Pitch hiding from me behind the guardian's." Nightmare said with a hateful tone.

Then she looked over all of the guardians then spotted the one she wanted. "Jack Frost." She said and slowly floated over to him.

"Don't you da-"Tooth started but was cut off when Nightmare pushed her back.

The other guardians tried to stop her but had the same treatment a Tooth. When Nightmare got to Jack she stopped. "Do you know why they call me Nightmare?" No one responded. "To let you know, it's because I know your worst fear and can bring it to life!"

After she said that she made fire appear it was in a circle around Jack. She could see the winter spirit start to panic. "And I know your fear is fire Jack Frost."

She then put the fire down as Jack tried to get out she made the wall of fire shoot up. Jack got burned a bit. She kept playing with the fire and she kept tormenting the winter spirit.

"Why are you doing this?" North asked curiously.

"Maybe because I hate Jack Frost and I hate winter!" Nightmare screamed.

"Why?" Tooth asked.

"Because it took my family and friend away from me." Nightmare ranted.

"What? How?" Bunny asked.

"When I was younger I had a great life my family was rich, I had great friends, I had a mother, a father, a big brother, and a big sister. I was the youngest." Nightmare started while still tormenting Jack with playing with the fire. "My one friend had an accident that left her in critical condition, and in the end she died. Another one of my friends slipped on ice while skating and went into a coma but then she died too. One of my friends he and his sister went out onto the ice one day, and then the ice started to crack underneath his sister, and he saved her but the ice cracked under him and he fell in. One day in winter I was at home alone I never saw my parents or sister or brother come home. You want to know why?" Nightmare asked the guardians before any of them could answer her she told them why. "My entire family got caught in the snow, no way for them to get out, and they freezed to death. All that happened during one winter and ever sence then I have hated winter."

All the guardians looked in shock at Nightmare the boy who saved his sister that was JAck she was friends with Jack. "Nightmare you are friends with Jack." Toth said.

"Yeah as if. Nice try trying to get me to let him go." NIghtmare said uninterested.

"No really mate, that friend that was a boy that was Jack." Bunny told her.

"No. it. is. Not." Nightmare said firmly.

That's when she decided that she had enough fun for now. But she knew she was going to stop winter if it was the last thing she did. So then she took off. Leaving a group of stunned guardians. And a fearful Jack.

* * *

 **Wow so Jack is Nightmares friend who would have thought. But now he isn't. Oh what will happen next? Will Nightmare realize this? Will Jack make it through without dying? Will the guardians convince Nightmare? Oh, even I'm in suspense. We will see next chapter or maybe later in the story.**

 **Also Don't worry Nightmare are just dreams in disguise. And the guardians are always here.**


	11. Chapter 11:A Created Nightmare plan

**Hi I'm back I am not sure if I will continue this story. Can you please tell me if you want me to keep going if not then I am moving on to a Teenage Munant Ninja Turtles fanfiction story.**

 **I don't own TMNT, sorry I've been trying but I doubt they will let me own it.**

* * *

"Jack are you alright?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah I think so." Jack told Tooth.

Jack was so confused was Nightmare and him, friends or at least used to be friends. He just couldn't believe it.

"Hey mate you sure you're ok?" Bunny asked

"I just don't get it." Jack told them

Sandy made a question mark.

"I don't get how me and Nightmare used to be friends. I didn't even know, I never saw her in any of my memories. I wish I knew who she was before she became Nightmare. Maybe then I could convince her that me and her were friends." Jack told them.

"I can't believe it either. And she doesn't recognize you." Tooth said

"Well, he has changed a lot. I'm sure that might be why she doesn't recognize you mate." Bunny told Jack.

"Yeah you are probably right." Jack told them

 **With Nightmare**

 _They are wrong. Jack is not my friend or ever was. He brought the winters that took everything away from me._ Nightmare thought. _I will never forgive him. They are just trying to distract me. I won't fall for it. I will destroy Jack if it is the last thing I do._

Nightmare then stopped so how will I destroy him. That's when she looked at Jamie then she looked at the lake. She saw the snow, _Now I know. Jamie watch out cause here I come._

That is when she went down to the Earth. "Well, well what do we have here children playing having fun." Then Nightmare looked around. She saw Jamie. _So there you are Jamie, I'm sure Jack really cares about you so now it is time to get him here to the lake._

Then Nightmare grabbed Jamie. She knew that she couldn't hurt him. _But Jack doesn't know that. And by the time he figures it out it will be too late._

Nightmare then set out to get Jack where she wanted him. She went to get the guardians.

"Oh, Jack," Nightmare called. Jack looked at her

"What do you want?" Jack asked bitterly.

"I think I have something you want." Nightmare told Jack.

"And what could you have that I would want?" Jack asked.

Nightmare then held up Jamie.

"Jamie" Jack then reached out to grab him.

Nightmare then pulled Jamie out of reach. "Oh no, it's not that easy. You want Jamie, you have to come to the lake. Come before Sunrise or Jamie falls into the lake. I will be waiting there." Nightmare told Jack.

Jack looked at Jamie he looked to frightened. Jack then looked at Nightmare. "Alright but don't hurt Jamie." Jack told Nightmare.

"Well that depends on you Jack. As long as you come before Sunrise he will be alright. If you don't well the water in the lake is really cold in the winter, so if I were you I would come before sunrise if not then well I told you the consequences." Nightmare told Jack. Then Nightmare flew off in the direction of the lake.

Nightmare grinned evilly. _Now I will get you Jack. You will die tonight._

* * *

 **Well now that is not good. Now Nightmare has Jack at a stalemate. How will Jack get around this?**

 **So as I said at the beginning tell me if you want me to continue or not.**

 **So sleep well, but watch out for the one they call Nightmare, if she gets you just know the guardians are here watching over you**


End file.
